Archer Queen
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Archer Queen is an eagle-eyed warrior, whose weapon of choice is a modified X-Bow that few men could dream of wielding. She can attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- ---- *'Summary' ** The Archer Queen is basically a stronger, more powerful version of the Archer. She is automatically summoned once the Archer Queen Altar is constructed. This costs 40,000 Dark Elixir. **The Archer Queen is an immortal unit, so she only has to be summoned once. However, if she is injured or 'falls' in battle, she must regenerate her health by sleeping for a period of time before she can be used again. If you attack a village while its Archer Queen is still regenerating, the Altar will be empty. **The amount of time she sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health she has left at the end of the battle. So if she is not damaged then she is ready to fight immediately; however, if she falls in battle or even gets hit, then she must sleep for some time to regenerate. **The more the Archer Queen is upgraded, the more time it will take to fully regenerate her health. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **She has better range than an Archer (1.5 tiles more) so a good strategy is to place a group of Giants or P.E.K.K.As as a meat shield, then a group of Archers and last an Archer Queen. That minimizes the chance of her being defeated or even hit and may allow you to use her many times in a row. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Archer Queen can be placed next to the Barbarian King to fight together, this will allow for more power. Alternatively they can also be spaced out to cover a larger range; this depends on what is suitable for every village. **The Archer Queen is more suitable for defense than the Barbarian King, as she has longer range, attacks faster and can target air units. ---- *'Trivia' **Added with the Hero Update on 10th January 2013. **The Heroes' prices to upgrade and damage against walls changed in an update. **The Heroes' healing time changed in the same update. **When you tap on her she will yell and stand still for a moment. **Holds a modified X-Bow which doesn't shoot Elixir. **Tap on the Archer Queen, not her altar, to view her attack radius. **When the Archer Queen is upgrading you can't use her on the battlefield. **The Archer Queen shoots 3 rapid arrows per shot. (That does not effect 3 troops, however.) **She shoots farther than a normal Archer (5 tiles instead of 3.5). **Her appearance changes as she levels up. At level 10 her crown turns to gold, and at level 20 the stock of her X-Bow turns golden as well. **When she is injured or "fall" in a battle (attack and defense), a small explosion will occur, she will yell in pain and a red beam will shoot to the sky. After that, she will stand still, having a "dizzy" animation. **The Archer Queen's first few upgrades cost less than the cost to buy her. **The Archer Queen was added because the Barbarian King couldn't detect air units so Supercell realized that Clash of Clans would be more balanced if there was a hero that could detect air units. **The Archer Queen is basically the counterpart of the Barbarian King, and vice versa. **The Archer Queen is not affected by the Spring Trap. Gallery IMG_0065.png queen-lvl2.jpg Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Dark Elixir